neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Internal Master
The discipline of Internal Alchemy disregards much of the study of poison and disease in favor of inner focus and the progressive chemical perfection of one's own body. The Internal Master is the logical extension of this path. Most Masters begin as internal alchemists who, in pursuit of perfection, take a few steps down the path of the monk, often but not always spending some limited time in a monastery. They emerge quite changed, possessed of an inner focus and concentration that show through in their mutagen and more physical, melee style of combat. "Master Chymists give all alchemists a bad name by their complete loss of control. It is possible to change yourself beyond mortal limits without such nasty side-effects. I am living proof." ''--Mayn Tanglefist, self-taught Internal Master'' Becoming an Internal Master Some Internal Masters teach themselves alchemy, the monastic way, and the intersection of the two. Others study with a monastic order, before or after learning the ways of alchemy. Entry Requirements: Skills: Concentration 9 ranks, Heal 9 ranks Feats: Iron Will Extracts: Must be able to create 3rd-level extracts Special:'''Breath Mastery '''Special: Flurry of Blows, Evasion Benefits Hit Die: d8 Skills: 4+Int Modifier per level. Class Skills: Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (any) (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble(Dex), Use Magic Device (Cha). Table:The Internal Master Class Features Body Mastery (Ex): Internal masters gain the unarmed strike damage, Stunning Fist, flurry of blows, and AC bonus of a monk of the same level; this stacks with existing monk levels. The master does not gain any other class feature a monk would gain (such as ki strike or fast movement). Additionally, an internal master may multiclass freely between internal master, monk, and alchemist. Ki Mutagen (Su): The discovery that turns an ordinary Alchemist into an Internal Master is the Ki Mutagen. This mutagen may be ingested and stored in the body as long as desired, but counts toward the Fist's limit of one mutagen. It may be activated as a swift action, consuming the mutagen in the bloodstream and granting its effects immediately. This mutagen grants a +2 natural armor bonus, and either +4 Dexterity and +2 Wisdom or +4 Wisdom and +2 Dexterity, chosen by the Fist when brewing the dose of mutagen. Additionally, at 5th and 9th levels, the Master gains the ability to maintain additional doses of mutagen. These additional doses must be Ki Mutagen and may not be infused mutagen, even if they possess the appropriate discovery. These doses may be brewed simultaneously with the normal dose and each other as long as they are all of the same type (for example, two doses which both grant +4 Dexterity and +6 Wisdom). Alchemic Art (Su): At each even level except 10th, an internal master learns a new method of perfecting their body, chosen from the list below. Poison and Disease Resistance (Ex):'''Internal masters grasp the working of their bodies well enough to consciously fight toxins that would impede that functioning. At 2nd level, the internal master gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against poison and disease. This bonus increases to +4 at 6th level. These bonuses stack with bonuses from alchemist levels. '''Master's Mutagen: From 5th level, your Ki mutagen now grants a +6 alchemical bonus to either Dexterity or Wisdom, and a +4 alchemical bonus to the other, and a +2 natural armor bonus. Poison and Disease Immunity (Ex): A 6th level or higher internal master has intimate awareness of their body's function. They are henceforth immune to all poisons and diseases. Sensei's Mutagen: From 9th level, your Ki mutagen now grants a +6 alchemical bonus to each of Dexterity and Wisdom, and a +4 natural armor bonus. Alchemic Mastery (Su): 'At 10th level, the internal master reaches the pinnacle of their art. Choose one of the following abilities: ''Unstoppable Form: The internal master alters his mind and body into an extremely resilient, resistant instrument of his will. He gains Mettle and DR 10/adamantine. (This can be switched back to 5/adamantine if you think it's too good) Imperturbable Form: The master changes their body to reject all outside magical influences. They gain SR 15+HD. Soul Mutagen: The master's Ki Mutagen is perfected; it now grants a +8 alchemical bonus to both Wisdom and Dexterity and grants a +8 natural armor bonus. Additionally, it now lasts 1 hour per level (including internal master and alchemist levels). '''Living Golem (Su): The Internal Master's process of manipulating their body completes; they now gain the Construct type and the Living Construct subtype (see below). This grants some immunities but reduces the effect of magical healing on them. The Internal Master's own extracts and (if applicable) their Spontaneous Healing ability are not affected by this reduction. Alchemic Arts Alchemic Blood: The master may store an extract in their bloodstream, unused until needed. It takes a standard action to store an extract in this way, and a swift action to consume it, gaining its effects. This ability is limited to one extract at a time, but see Improved Alchemic Blood. Alchemic Fist: The internal master may store bombs in their bloodstream as well as extracts, and then release them at close range. Whenever the master hits a target with an unarmed strike, they may release a bomb in a 15-foot cone starting at the target struck and pointed away from the master; this deals full bomb damage to each individual in the cone. It takes one minute to store any number of bombs in their flesh; these count against the limit of bombs per day and may only be stored for 24 hours. However, as bombs are highly toxic, the master takes minimum damage from each bomb when first ingesting it. An internal master must possess the Alchemic Blood discovery before selecting this discovery. Additionally, Bomb +1d6, as the Alchemist ability. Adaptive Flexibility (Ex): The internal master learns to quickly move to avoid attacks and mitigate falls. They gain Improved Evasion and their internal master level now stacks with their monk levels to determine the effect of their Slow Fall ability. Healing Blast (Su): The internal master learns to share their healing properties in explosive fashion; they may use a bomb to deliver healing rather than damage. A bomb used in this way heals 1d4 hit points for each 1d6 damage an ordinary bomb would deal. All individuals in the splash radius are healed for the minimum damage. An internal master must have the spontaneous healing alchemic art, discovery or class ability before selecting this discovery. Additionally, Bomb +1d6, as the Alchemist ability. Healing Touch (Ex): The internal master gains the ability to heal other creatures. As a standard action, they may touch a creature and apply 1 round’s effect of their spontaneous healing discovery to that creature; this counts toward their spontaneous healing limit for the day. the master’s daily limit for hit points healed by spontaneous healing also doubles. This ability only functions if the target is the same type of creature (humanoid, undead, and so on) as the master or the same type as the internal master was when first entering the class. An internal master must have the spontaneous healing alchemic art, discovery or class ability before selecting this discovery. Improved Alchemic Blood: The master may store an additional extract or a potion in their bloodstream. A potion must be used within one hour per internal master level, or it dissipates without effect. A internal master may take this discovery any number of times; each time increases the number of extracts the master may store simultaneously by one, but they may never store more than one potion. Meditative Mutagen: When activating a mutagen that increases a mental stat, make a DC 10 Concentration check as a free action. If you succeed, this dose of mutagen's effects will persist for one additional hour beyond the normal duration, plus a further 1 hour for every 5 points by which you beat the DC. (An example: Ranya, an Alchemist 4/Monk 2/Internal Master 6, activates Ki Mutagen and rolls a 23 on her Concentration check. It will persist for 100 minutes (base duration) + 1 hour (she made the check) + 2 hours more (for the margin of success), for a total of 4 hours, 40 minutes). Additionally, the Internal Master receives +2 to Initiative, Spot, and Listen checks if they make their Concentration check. Motive Accelerant (Ex,Su): The internal master's level stacks with their monk level to determine the total of their fast movement ability (Ex). In addition, while under the influence of any mutagen that improves their Dexterity, the master receives receives the benefit of Freedom of Movement (Su). Preserve Organs (Ex): The internal master learns how to preserve and protect their vital organs, reducing the chance of a mortal wound. When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the master, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. This does not stack with similar abilities that negate critical hits and sneak attacks (such as fortification armor), but does stack with the alchemist ability of the same name. An internal master can take this discovery up to three times; the effects stack, increasing this chance to 50% and then 75%. Spontaneous Healing (Ex): The internal master gains the ability to heal from wounds rapidly. As a free action once per round, they can heal 5 hit points as if they had the fast healing ability. The master can heal 5 hit points per day in this manner for every 2 levels in internal master, alchemist, and monk they possess (Example: an Alchemist 4/Monk 2/internal master 4 can heal 25 HP per day). If the alchemist falls unconscious because of hit point damage and he still has healing available from this ability, the ability activates automatically each round until he is conscious again or the ability is depleted for the day. An Internal Master may take this Mastery multiple times. Its effects stack partially; each additional instance increases the maximum healing per day by 5 hit points for every 2 levels in internal master, alchemist, and monk they possess. Spontaneous Regeneration (Su): The Internal Master's Spontaneous Healing doubles in daily capacity and may use up to 10 HP of healing from their pool each round. They may also regrow lost limbs by activating their Spontaneous Healing and concentrating peacefully for one minute. During this time they consume 5 HP of healing from their pool each round but do not recover hit points. At the end of the minute, the lost limb is regrown and functional. An Internal Master must have Spontaneous Healing to take this mastery. Bonus Feat: The internal master may take Alertness, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (unarmed strike), Improved Bull Rush, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Initiative, Improved Trip, Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple, Iron Will, Lighting Reflexes, Mobility, Stunning Fist, Throw Anything, or Weapon Focus (unarmed strike) in place of a discovery. Living Construct Has: Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, and energy drain. May use the run action. Has a Con score. A living construct responds slightly differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. A living construct with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than -10, a living construct is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert living construct does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. Does not heal naturally and receives half effect from magical cure effects. Can be raised or resurrected. Does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as Heroes' Feast and potions. Does not need to sleep Doesn't have: Natural low-light vision or darkvision. Immunity to Mind-affecting, critical hits, death effects, necromancy, stunning, abilitiy damage or drain, nothlethal damage, or massive damage